


Ask Me Nicely

by Notacoolgirl



Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Completed, DomxSub(sortof), Explict, F/F, Filthy, Fingering, Porn With Plot, Sex, Short Story, ZulemaZahirMadeMeGay, lesbiansex, porn with little plot, zule/maca - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notacoolgirl/pseuds/Notacoolgirl
Summary: “Open your eyes, Maca” her hands reached the bottom of the blonde’s skirt and she leaned down a bit to be able to get her hands underneath it, they were so close to each other that they were almost kissing.Almost.When Zulema said her name in that husky voice, she simply couldn’t contain the moan she had been holding; she opened her eyes and looked at the brunette just at the exact second as Zulema finally reached her panties._______________________________clearly the one where they *do things* in a courtroom bathroom.
Relationships: Macarena Ferreiro & Zulema Zahir, Macarena Ferreiro/Zulema Zahir
Comments: 22
Kudos: 82





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, just wished that season two 'them' had done this. 
> 
> The sexy part is in chapter 2. 
> 
> hope you enjoy!

“I won’t lie for you, Zulema” She said as the brunette took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to will away the need to strike the blonde across the face.

“Joder, Rubia” she answered before taking a step closer to the blonde, now standing feet to feet in front of her “if you won’t lie for us, we won’t lie for you, and it’s both our words against yours, idiot" she pushed Maca’s forehead with her index finger to make her point.

“Fuck you, Zulema.” Maca sometimes wished she could make Zulema go back to whatever depths of hell she crawled out of just by staring at her.

“This is your fucking fault! I didn’t ask to be there you hija de puta…You shot her head, killed her. you deserve whatever the fuck comes your way" Maca said fiercely but in a low tone.

“Rubita, I really enjoy this fearless act you have” she bit her lower lip and gave a soft smirk, as she always did whenever she was losing patience.

“Pero por favor, Rubia. Don’t forget who you're talking to” her smirk was replaced by that glare that only Zulema could have, one that warned people that she could kill them in a second but at the same time made them want to come closer to her.

_she reached for Maca’s throat._

Macarena gasped, looking surprise for a second before she matched the scorpion move and gave it back as good as she got, making sure she looked at Zulema right in the eyes when she reached for her throat in the same swift move as the brunette did.

“Bueno, and you should get to know me again" the blonde had a daring in her eyes that was absolutely alluring to Zulema “You can’t bully me into lying for you, not anymore”

Zulema smiled with just one corner of her mouth, she absolutely loved when the blonde fought back, it made things that much more interesting.

they both stood there squeezing the other’s throat while they had their stare competition.

“No? Should I ask nicely, then?” They could feel the tension as if it was a fourth person who stood in that room with them.

But it wasn’t the chaotic tension they usually felt whenever they were together in a room, something was shifting between them. 

Zulema was the first one to notice, as she always was, but now she could see it in the blonde’s eyes, she felt it too.

it wasn’t just hatred or plain angry energy that was going on around them anymore, no.

It was unmistakable sexual energy radiating from both of them, like a radioactive bomb that they didn’t want to mess with, but they knew that at some point it was going to explode and contaminate everything around them.

Zulema still had that half smile on her face when she squeezed the blonde’s throat a bit harder and Maca did the same.

“wooah Ladies, ladies let’s calm down a little, take a breath you two!” Saray intervened after she realized things were getting heated pretty fast between the two women. To say that she didn’t like the Vanilla blonde was an understatement but she knew Zulema well, she knew she would take this altercation to the next level and would get both of them in even deeper problems.

“Joder tía, we still need her to give the right statement. You can kill her after, vale?” she lightly touched Zulema’s shoulder while standing by the blonde’s side so she could look directly into Zule’s eyes.

“Vale, Vale" Zulema let go of Maca’s neck, looking at Saray she took a breath and nodded at her comadre.

Straightening her blouse she looked around, remembering where they were. it was a small private room where they could change clothes, but it was still inside a courtroom.

“Cariño, this is your chance to prove that the blondes aren’t always the dumbest” she turned around and walked towards the side of the room that had a mirror in the wall.

“Not all of them, Zule, but this particular one.. Dios!” Saray laughed with her hands in her hair and a look of desperation and amusement on her face.

The hot blooded Gitana was over taken by nerves, if she didn’t know better, she would choke the blond too.. but instead she turned around and slammed the wall with one of her hands, thinking that the next years of her life was in the hands of this over privileged, way too dumb for her own good, bitch.

“Macarena, escúchame.” Zulema’s voice was calmer than before as she looked at herself in the mirror and pinched her own neck between two fingers, studying the flaccid skin that was there, thinking of how many years she was robbed of, how much of her youth was took for granted, slipping away from her, behind bars.

“If you don’t testify for us, Saray and I will both testify that _you_ killed Casper just like _you_ killed Topito and that won’t be too hard to believe since its two statements against yours and they got you on camera for the first murder ¿entiendes, Rubia?”

Macarena watched Zulema from the middle of the room, while Saray, in turn, watched Macarena from the wall she was currently leaning against. Zulema still looked at herself in the mirror, watching her own face “ ما زلت أبدو جيدًا" she said to herself in Arabic. 

“it’s quite simple Maca, you will testify first and we will be watching” she slowly turned away from the mirror “All you got to do it’s tell them that poor Casper killed herself.. Such a sad ending, no? but it’s not like she had great things waiting for her”

Once she was facing both woman again she smiled at them, like she knew something they didn’t.

She looked at Saray who shook her head but gave her a matching smirk, then found the blonde’s hazel eyes that were already locked in hers “Not like we do, Rubita.”

* * *

“The court is ready to take the statement of Ms. Macarena Ferreiro regarding the events that took place during the inmates escape, in which she was a part of”

After they talked for what felt like hours, Maca was convinced that the two women could mess up her whole life if they set their mind to it, but even with as much as she feared them both, _of course she would rather die before showing any trace of fear in their presence_ , she just couldn’t bring herself to lie about what happened.

Casper was dead and it was partly her fault, someone had to pay and nothing more fair than Zulema that person, since she was the one who decided to drag Maca down the gutter, literally and figuratively.

It was all too much, she didn’t know which way to go, what she should say; if she should tell the truth and face the consequences once they got back to prison or if she should lie and let Zulema get away with yet another murder.

“I don’t feel good” her voice was so low only the two women sitting next to her could hear.

She couldn’t breathe right, she knew she was doing it correctly, one pull and one push of air through her nose, but still, she felt that she wasn’t doing it the way she was supposed to.

She felt lightheaded and felt a burning in her chest as soon as she stood up from her chair. she looked to her right and saw Zulema with a condescending smile on her face, then she looked to her left and saw Saray, offering her a stare that was as good as a death threat.

Saray could just see the fear in the blonde’s eyes, she stared at the blonde trying her best to convert her thoughts into her intense brown eyes.

_Acabo con tu puta vida, rubia._

“Ferreiro, please approach and take a seat” the bailiff instructed as he pulled out the chair for her to seat in.

“You got this, Ms. Ferreiro” Zulema said with a smile and a nod, before the blonde took a step towards the chair she was supposed to sit in.

Zulema couldn’t believe this little puta had the power to add years to her sentence with just a few words.

“Zahir, you can’t address the witness” the presiding judge warned, giving her a stare that meant business.

 _“_ Yes, don’t worry judge, It won’t happen again… te lo juro” she almost moaned that last part, as a joke to lighten the mood for the Gitana, who had been wound up about all of it ever since they got caught.

“Hija de puta” Saray cursed after she couldn’t stop herself from laughing, remembering how Zule had sounded exactly like that when she explained why she loved to be on trial, a conversation completely stupid to have while they were moping the floors of their prison.

Zulema looked at Saray and they both laughed quietly at their inside joke, like school girls would do, as if they weren’t in a courtroom facing charges of murder and attempted murder.

“Miss, please state your name for the record and then begin your statement.”

Maca snaped out of her trance and looked away from the two women, who acted as if they had no care in the world while she was one step away from just passing out because of all the anxiety she felt.

“Macar... sorry” her voice was trembling, and the quietness that filled the room the moment she started speaking did wonders for her already over-the-roof anxiety level.

The judge nodded his head and motioned with his hands letting her know she should continue.

“I’m Macarena Ferreiro” she wished she would faint already because the waiting was just agonizing and she felt dizzier with every word that left her mouth as if they carried the last particles of oxygen that she had.

“Tell us about the events that brought you here” he asked again after she didn’t continue on her own, judge Coarsella had a thing for soft blondes, and so instead of his usual tired and pissed off attitude, he was more comprehensible towards her.

“I was implicated in a prison escape, that lead to the injuring of a prison guard and the death of two women” she looked at Zulema, who had just leaned in her chair, watching her closely, she had a very serious expression on her face.

“According to the statements from other witnesses, you had no previous knowledge about the escape?”

“That’s correct, your honor” she answered after moving two strands of hair behind her ears, she should say more, explain exactly what happened, but she just couldn’t bring herself to say another word because at that moment she felt that her heart would beat its way out of her chest.

“Walk us through what happened to María Prieto?”

“Casper?” She had to defend herself, had to at least try but her ability to formulate decent phrases and rational thoughts had gone to hell.

Her mind was playing this film on repeat; she could see herself hiding the phone, and then Zulema’s face when she found it, and then the worse scene of all, Casper’s eyes that told her she knew it had been Macarena who put it there, just before Zulema shot her down.

"Tell us what happened” the judged asked again as he leaned in his chair.

The room was completely silent and all eyes were on her, she looked around at all those faces and then back to the judge who sat by the table across from her with a few other suits, she opened her mouth to speak but before she could utter a word, she got sick.. well, _she_ _puked_.

“uugh que puto asco!” Saray said automatically when she saw the blonde leaning forwards on her chair, head down, legs parted as she put out the contents of her stomach all over the floor. 

The Judge and others wouldn’t use the same words as Saray did, but it was exactly what they felt as they had this look of disgust on their faces.

“Robi, please lead her to the nearest washroom.. Jesus!” the judge instructed as he covered his mouth with his hand “This session will adjourn for one hour” he said after seeing that his friends wouldn’t oppose to it since they all looked as disgusted as he felt by the scene in front of them.

everyone In the room had their faces scrunched up in disgust as if they never seen a person puking before.

everyone except Zulema.

“I’ll go with her” she offered before the guard moved to help Macarena stand up.

“That won’t be necessary, Zahir” the judge answered, shaking his head at her offer.

“como que no? the male guard can’t accompany her once she’s inside the women’s bathroom, what If she needs help? maybe she’ll pass out and choke on her own vomit” she said it as if that wasn’t a really over dramatic thing to say.

“Can you imagine it, going out like that in a courtroom of all places?” Zulema said, with the most concerned face she could master.

Maca rolled her eyes, she didn’t need Zulema there but she desperately needed to get to a toilet before a second wave hit and she embarrassed herself in front of all this people again “please your honor”

He glanced at Macarena who looked very pale and then looked at Zulema who watched him with her most concerned face.

“Fine, you can go with her” he nodded, not feeling like he wanted to take too long to think this over since the pretty blonde looked like she was about to burst again.

“Robi will be right outside the door in case you need anything" he said looking at Macarena, she nodded with a soft ‘thank you’ before she quickly turned and headed for the bathroom, with the guard and Zulema following close behind.

“Yeah, I’ll just wait here I guess” Saray said as she watched the two women walking away, she shook her head and just hoped her friend wouldn’t do anything against the blonde, if she did, it would get them in even deeper trouble.. 


	2. 2

Once they got to the bathroom Maca went straight to the toilet and kneeled by it so she could reach it better and not make a mess, Zulema followed and stood behind her in the small bathroom stall while she put out the last contents of her stomach and felt better immediately after, just being away from that room and that judge already took the weight off of her chest and calmed her stomach.

“You’re done?” Zulema asked when the blonde made no move to get up even though she had flushed the toilet and cleaned her lips with the toilet paper.

“I think so, I feel much better already” she still had her head down, using one of her hands to support it, she could feel Zulema watching her and normally having Zulema Zahir behind her while her head was just above a toilet was not a very safe move. but right now she felt completely comfortable with the woman’s presence, she actually felt good about having her there.

“Good, then get up” she looked away from the blonde for a moment, noticing the bathroom was completely empty, and with the guard standing right outside the door it was unlikely that anyone would come in.

She was too distracted by her thoughts to stop her next words from coming out “it’s wrong to be sitting in the bathroom floor when you look that good” she closed her eyes and silently cursed herself.

What she had meant to say was that Maca was wearing nice clothes for once and shouldn’t ruin them by sitting on the floor.

Maca was thrown completely off balance by that comment, she immediately looked up at Zulema, who looked just as surprised for having said it as Maca felt for having heard it.

Zulema tried to play it nonchalant, but the way the blonde kept looking at her, made that very it difficult.

"Come on blondie, you’ll get your clothes dirty” she tried it again, as she offered her hand to help Maca get up. She didn’t calculated that move because if she did she would have chosen to wait outside the stall while the blonde got back on her feet.

With their bodies almost touching because of the lack of space and their eyes locked in each other’s gaze, the room suddenly filled up with tension, hanging in the air like smoke.

“You look good too, you’re almost normal looking when you’re not in that yellow uniform" Macarena said with a teasing laugh; she was just trying to lighten the mood because right now there was so much excessive energy in that small space, that she just didn’t know how to proceed.

Zulema stared at her for a few seconds more, before she moved out of the small stall, going towards the countertop where the sinks were. She looked at the blonde through the reflection of the mirrors that were in front of her.

Maca was still standing at the same spot with that same ‘caught you’ smirk that she had before.

After a moment looking at the blonde’s reflection through the mirror, Zulema turned around so she could look directly in Maca’s eyes.

“Qué?” Zulema asked shrugging her shoulders to accentuate her question.

Maca finally realized she was still standing there smirking like a idiot, and quickly let that smile go and walked to Zulema’s side.

Reaching the sink, she opened the faucet to wash her hands and then rinsed her mouth. After that, she opened the mint gum that Officer Roby had given to her and began to chew it, enjoying the minty flavor.

Zulema had watched her intensively, turning her body to the side, she watched the blonde like a predator watches its prey.

“You need to calm down or you’ll ruin it for the three of us” she said, finally looking away from Maca.

“It’s not my fault, I’m not used to this, I don’t go to courtrooms and lie on my statement” she turned her body the same way Zulema had, now looking at the brunette’s face “I don’t witness someone getting shot in the head and then just go on with my life, it gets to me..I’m not like you"

“Not like me, Rubita?” she asked, returning her intense eyes to the blonde and offering her a cynical smile “No, you’re not like me at all.. you just kill in self-defense, right? You only hide stolen cellphones and blame it on other people _hoping_ that they won’t get in trouble because of It, huh?”

“No Zulema, you will not turn this around” she shook her head, pointing her finger to the other woman “you shot her, she wasn’t a threat and you didn’t think twice before pulling the trigger”

“Just like you wanted me to, no? Wasn’t that the plan, Rubia?” she asked but she already knew the answer “uhum you played me like Yo-Yo Ma plays the violin, and I did exactly what you wanted me to” she smiled, moving one of her hands up from the counter until she was touching Maca’s face, slowly running her fingers over the smooth skin, then carefully getting her fingers through golden waves of hair before roughly twisting it in her hand and pulling Maca closer to her.

“Zulema..” Macarena whispered as she reached for the hand that was pulling her hair, she didn’t mean it to sound like a lover’s pleading, but some things just comes naturally...

Zulema looked deep in Maca’s eyes as the blonde took shallow breaths but stayed still in her grip, making no move to get away from her.

“You knew what I would do, you knew I would kill anyone who would put my freedom at risk…and yet you leaded me to thinking it was Casper who had the cellphone…I understand, you’ve grown up and you’ve learned that between them and you, you should always choose you"

She noticed how the blonde kept alternating between looking at her eyes and looking at her lips.

“You can fool just about anyone with that pretty face and the innocent-looking blonde hair” she said as she gave a stronger pull to make her point “but you, blondie, you like this!” She smiled

“You enjoy the violence, you enjoy the rough handling and that’s why whenever I got you like this, you have to stop yourself from moaning, from wetting your panties, _from kissing me_.” She whispered, putting emphasis in her last words.

Just the sound of her deep voice made Maca clench her thighs together, trying to stop the pulsing she suddenly felt between her legs.

She looked up to Zulema’s eyes again, her cheeks burning up, she felt like she been caught with her hands in the cookie jar.

“Because that’s what you want, no? To kiss me? Or better yet, you want me to kiss you, isn’t that it?” she kept on defying the blonde with her eyes and her words.

Macarena couldn’t quite understand what was happening; all she knew was that the atmosphere had dramatically shifted around them and in that moment, it felt like anything could happen. 

Maca had wanted to kill the woman ever since she set foot in that prison and the brunette decided to make her life hell, she hated Zulema, always had. Hatred was the pillar of their relationship, but then, in that small bathroom, she wanted nothing more than getting the woman to do exactly what she had just said; _kiss her_..

“And why would I want that? That doesn’t make any sense, no?” she fired back, not wanting to give in to the brunette’s games.

Like most of the things that happened in her life for the past year, it made no sense. She came into the bathroom because she was sick to her stomach about lying under oath, lying about a murder that the woman in front of her had committed, after kidnapping her and causing her to kill someone in self-defense.

_So why was she so wet? Why was she leaning towards the brunette instead of running away? Why couldn’t she stop glancing at the woman's lips?..._

Zulema accompanied Maca to the bathroom with the intention of using the one hour that they were given, to convince the blonde into helping them, instead of fucking them over.

What she had failed to realize before, and was just now coming to understand, was that, perhaps, fucking was the key to this whole thing.

“Because you like things that scare you, you like being afraid, Rubia” Zulema said while nodding with her head in an affirmative way “te gustan las villanas, no?” she gave a breathy laugh at her own musings.

Zulema loved playing these games, she loved the teasing, she loved to see the desire in the other person’s face and the blonde just made it too easy, she couldn’t keep her eyes off of Zulema’s lips for more than three seconds.

“that’s why you’re probably soaking your panties already, it’s why your breaths are shallow and your nipples are almost ripping through your shirt” she moved her free hand, to touch Maca's face, then slowly running it down to her throat, she stopped for a minute fighting the urge to grab the blonde’s neck and squeeze it until the woman begged her to stop, but decided to keep moving.

Her hands reached Maca’s left breast, she ran her fingers over it, making circles all around the blonde’s nipple but never actually reaching the most sensitive place, that were already see through in the silk blouse Maca was wearing.

Macarena closed her eyes and sharply breathed in, her lungs immediately filled with the other woman’s smell, it was a mix of fresh oranges, wild flowers and wood, she never noticed those notes in Zulema before.

 _‘Maybe she bought a perfume?’_ Maca briefly wondered while her whole body filled up with desire for the woman.

She tried to keep herself from moaning at how good Zulema’s touch felt, how very wrong and enticing the whole situation was.

“Open your eyes, Rubia" Zulema asked in a tone that was demanding and pleading at the same time.

“What are we doing” it wasn’t a question it was just a loud thought, she closed her eyes and one of her hands reached for the brunette’s hand that was wrapped around her hair, squeezing it tight as she felt the hand that was previously playing with her left breast go down, running over the pit of her stomach, reaching lower and lower.

“Open your eyes, Macarena” Zulema's hand reached the bottom of the blonde’s skirt and she leaned down to be able to get her hands underneath it, they were so close to each other that they were almost kissing.

_Almost._

When Zulema said her name in that husky voice, she simply couldn’t contain the moan she had been holding; she opened her eyes and looked at the brunette just at the exact second as Zulema finally reached her panties.

Zulema immediately felt how damped the cotton fabric was.

“Joder, Maca” she couldn’t stop the groan that escaped her lips when she finally felt the blonde’s most sensitive place “you’re soaking already”

Maca blushed hard at Zulema’s words “I can’t help it” was all she could say in her defense.

She squeezed Zulema’s hand that had just lightly pulled on her hair again, her other hand reached for Zulema’s shoulder, her mouth opened but no sound came out as she felt the woman’s fingers starting to move in circles, applying just the right amount of pressure over the fabric that still separated their skin.

“No?” Zulema's dark Green eyes were almost pitch black as she watched the blonde so easily give in to her, she really enjoyed giving pleasure like that, and with Maca she felt that enjoyment tenfold “just look at me”.

Zulema’s glare was always demanding and intense but this time, it didn’t intimidate Maca like it usually did, this time it had the opposite effect; it made her feel utterly drawn to it and once she locked her gaze with the brunette she simply could not look away. 

Zulema’s fingers still moving in circles over the blonde’s clit, watching her hazel eyes dilate more with each passing second.

She had always been fascinated with the female body and she intensively watched every single reaction the blonde gave her.

“yes.. keep doing that” Maca whispered between moans, her gaze still locked in Zulema’s dark green eyes.

 _‘joder Macarena'_ she said it in her thoughts; she never knew the blonde would be so responsive.

She still hadn’t done anything other than lightly tease Maca, but the woman already looked like she was about to lose it.

“You think I should keep doing it? Just like this?” she asked in a teasing tone as she pulled Maca’s panties aside and finally touched the blondes skin, she was so wet that Zulema’s fingers kept slipping as she tried to keep the same pace as before, above the place that the blonde seemed to enjoy the most.

“Yes, please... like that!” she reached for Zulema’s hair as the brunette finally had her fingers in direct contact with her skin and was driving her crazy whenever she would increase the pace.

Maca was clenching her legs tightly; she didn’t mean to trap Zulema’s hand but what the brunette was doing to her body felt so good that she might cry if the woman decided to stop.

“I don’t know if you really deserve this” Zulema said as she tilted her head back a little bit, trying to put some space between their faces so that she could take a better look at Maca’s body, which was difficult to do since the woman had a really strong grip in her dark hair.

“Eres una chica tan mala que no lo se, Rubita" she stopped moving her fingers and took her hand out of Maca's panties. Once she brought her hand up, she was surprised to see just how wet the blonde actually was, she had drenched Zulema’s fingers.

“What do you think? You think you deserve to cum all over my fingers?” her voice husky and low as she slowly introduced her soaked fingers in Maca’s mouth.

She had her gaze locked in the blonde’s eyes, she bit her lower lip and watched the blonde eagerly suck on her fingers, moaning her affirmative answer and never taking her eyes off Zulema’s.

“God, Rubia” the blonde kept twirling her tongue around Zulema’s fingers, making the older woman’s heart beat out of control.

She took her fingers out of the Blonde’s mouth, calmly reaching for Maca’s own hand that was still gripping her dark hair. She made Macarena let go of it, then moved until she was standing behind the blonde, being already slightly taller than her, she asked the other woman to take off her heels.

“Just step out of them” she said when the blonde made a move to reach it with her hands.

Maca nodded and did as instructed, quickly returning her focus to Zulema, who now looked much taller than she usually did.

She watched and felt as Zulema's hand slowly made its way to her breasts, lightly squeezing it, then brushed her nipples with delicate fingertips, she couldn’t help but be vocal about how good it felt.

Zulema kept moving her hands up until she reached the blonde’s throat and lightly squeezed, all the while she tried to memorize the way the woman would respond to her touch, she was fixated in Maca’s body and expressions.

“Look at you” she pulled on blonde hair, making her lift up her head “I want you to watch yourself cum” she whispered, in a demanding tone.

She released her grip on Maca’s hair and moved that same hand to grip her throat instead, while her other hand traveled down Maca’s body.

When she reached Maca’s thighs she felt the blonde’s wetness already dripping down and had to suppress a moan “Are you always this wet?” she asked, just as she reached her destination and easily slipped inside the blonde.

Maca’s head falled back on Zulema’s shoulder and the brunette quickly let go of her throat, to cover her mouth instead, just as she let out a deep moan.

“Be quiet” they were in a public bathroom with a guard just outside the door waiting for them, so she couldn’t let Maca go wild, no matter how much she enjoyed the sounds coming out of the blonde’s mouth.

Maca nodded her head.

“Be a good girl, vale?” Zulema griped Maca’s jaw and directed her face up again, so she could see herself in the mirror.

Maca immediately locked eyes with Zulema, her mouth parted, and her brows arched as the brunette started to move her slender fingers, making her walls clamp down hard around it.

“I’m not” she said it in a rushed whisper, one of her hands holding onto the countertop as the other reached behind her until she could wrap her fingers in Zulema’s dark hair, she wouldn’t look away from the brunette’s face, even though the woman’s fingers were making her want to just close her eyes and scream at how good it felt.

“Not a good girl, Rubita?” Zulema already figured that much.

She missed Maca's smirk, she was too busy fixated on the way the blonde’s chest kept rising and falling with her nipples standing out so beautifully against her thin silk blouse.

She bit her lips and closed her eyes for half a second so she could just enjoy the way Maca fingers lightly pulled on her hair.

Maca was driving her crazy with the way she would push her hips back against her whenever she would curl the tip of her fingers inside the blonde.

“No, Not that” Maca still had the smirk on her lips, Zulema finally looked up at her with a questioning look In her eyes.

“ Qué dices?” she smirked back at the blonde.

“I meant; always this wet… I’m not” she whispered and watched the brunette’s eyes dilate completely, both of their teasing smirks completely gone.

They stood still for a second, Maca’s walls pulsing against Zulema’s fingers.

The brunette struck out, snapping out of her trance with the intense need to Make the blonde come.

In a swift move she took her fingers out of Maca while she used her other hand to grip the blonde’s hair again and bend her over the countertop, she pulled the golden waves so the blonde would lift her face out of the counter and continue watching her through the mirror just as she got inside Maca again.

This time three fingers filled the blonde “ _Zulema!_ ” she moaned, soft but high-pitched sounds leaving her mouth in the same pace as the brunette’s fingers moved, making the whole room drown in the sound of her pleasure.

“I said fucking quiet, blondie” but Zulema’s strained voice only made Maca more aroused, making her drip around the brunette’s finger and moan even louder.

“no no no” Maca complained, as the brunette stopped the pace of her fingers, she pushed herself back against the woman’s hand trying to get back the friction but it didn’t help, it only made her even more desperate “por favor, no pares, por favor" she never thought she would gladly beg Zulema for something, but right now she would do just about anything to get the brunette to continue.

“Be.Quiet" she loved how the blonde needed her right now, she loved the power it gave her and she will definitely play with that later, but right now she just wanted to make the woman come, and she had to do it fast since the judge only gave them one hour before they had to be back.

With the blonde pleading eyes looking at her through the mirror while she had her legs spread open and her wetness just dripping down, Zulema pulled her fingers back, leaving just the tips in and making a “sshhh" sound before she roughly pushed back in, going faster than before and using her other hand to pull on Maca’s Hair.

She felt the blonde's wetness around her fingers and then all over her hand before it dripped down to the floor, her wrist already hurting but she wouldn’t stop for anything until the blonde came and it didn’t look as it was going to take long.

Maca’s eyes had rolled back and she had her mouth opened in a silent scream while she pushed back to match Zulema’s fingers. Maca was brought to tears with the way the woman’s fingers felt inside of her, it fitted perfectly, like they were match made in hell.

she didn’t know if she was _already coming_ or if she was _still coming_ since it felt like she’d been orgasming ever since the brunette’s fingers made their way inside her, she felt like she had electricity running through her veins and all that electricity always ended up in the same place, the same place the brunette’s fingers were moving ever so perfectly.

Her walls kept tightening and relaxing over those slender fingers, it felt so good that she didn’t think she could take it for much longer “ooohh goddd” she half moaned half cried as her walls gripped down so hard that it hurt. 

“Are you gonna come, Rubita?” she couldn’t look away from the woman’s face and she could feel her own wetness pooling at her panties as she watched the other woman and felt her walls griping and relaxing around her fingers over and over, each time stronger than before.

All Macarena could do was nod with her head, her toes were curling, her stomach tightening she could barely breathe in.

She blindly reached back with one of her hands trying to touch Zulema, she reached the woman’s skirt and tried to get her hands In, feeling desperate for the older woman’s body. 

“Bad girl, Maca” Zulema pushed her head down on the counter and leaned over the blonde’s body, but kept her fingers going strong “you can’t touch” she whispered above the woman’s ear.

“Zulema, please" she moaned after she nodded in agreement, she didn’t even know what she was pleading for; she just wanted to say the words.

“Please what? Please make you come?” she tried to sound unbothered but failed miserably as her voice had dropped down so much she sounded like she was the one who was bended over the counter about to come, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she curled the tip of her fingers inside of Maca, feeling her walls tighten as she did.

“I believe we still got a few minutes before we have to head back… so you can’t come yet" she said as released Maca’s blonde waves and ran her hands down the woman’s body, moving slowly over the woman’s back and then over her ass before reaching around, moving down until she reached Maca’s clit and put pressure on it using two fingers “you understand, Rubia?”

“I can’t, Zulema.. _please_ ” her legs were shaking and the only reason she hadn’t fallen down to the floor yet, was because her upper body was being supported by the counter.

She needed to come, she needed more than she needed her next breath and she was afraid she wouldn’t be able to stop herself if Zulema kept touching her like that “Por favor”

“No, you come when I tell you to, entiendes?” she slowed down on her movements “unless you want me to stop now, do you?” her fingers moving so slow it made Maca want to cry out in frustration.

“No, no, I don’t want you to stop, I don’t want you to ever stop” the words left her mouth but by that point she had no idea what she was saying, all she knew was that she needed Zulema, she needed her in a way that she never needed anyone before, the woman made her body respond in ways she never knew were even possible, she could feel arousal even in her hair strings, every time she heard the woman’s voice or felt the woman’s fingers curling inside of her, a joint of arousal shot up from her toes and went all the way to her head like electricity “We'll do it your way, whatever you want.. just.. please don’t stop!”

“Así es mejor" Zulema started moving her fingers again, before Maca had even finished her sentence, now moving in slow circles over Maca’s most sensitive spot; bigger circles then small ones, going one direction and then the other, while her fingers inside the blonde were moving in a more calm pace.

Allowing Maca to breathe again but keeping her on edge "see, I can be nice, Rubia” she smiled.

“Si, you can be nice, Zulema” the blonde would agree with anything the brunette said right now and it wasn’t a total lie, she could be really nice if she wanted to; the way Maca’s whole body was tingling with pleasure was proof of how nice the scorpion-like woman could be.

The blonde was still pushing back, but now less desperate than before, not because she wasn’t desperate for her orgasm as she was before but because she was really enjoying how close the brunette was and how much care and precision she applied to her touch, besides, she couldn’t come until Zulema said she could, so she thought surrendering to the woman would be the best choice.

Zulema was slowly, but continuously, increasing her pace.

Feeling Maca's walls grip her fingers whenever she would increase her movements, she watched the blonde in awe of how submissive she became; Maca had her head down on the counter, the hand that had tried reaching for Zulema skirt was now back at griping that same counter, while the other was touching the mirror.

“You really want to come, don’t you?” Zulema could see the way Maca’s hand was shaking as it kept slipping down the mirror, she wished she could have more hands for this, so she could touch the blonde everywhere at once.

“I _dooo_ " she almost sang the words when she felt the woman increase her speed, moving her fingers in and out, while she rubbed faster circles over her over sensitive bud, the blonde’s legs began to shake, and her lower stomach tightened just like everything inside her did and she made an ‘Oh’ sound that started low and got louder. This time Zulema didn’t slow down after a couple of seconds like she’d been doing.

“I’m gonna- I can’t sto- Zulema!" she heard the woman’s breathy laugh behind her and it only added to her arousal, the room was filled with the sound of the brunette’s finger colliding against her soft and wet folds.

“You better not, Maca” she knew she was being a hija de puta, but it wouldn’t be fun otherwise, she leaned in and bit Maca’s ear, the new angle allowed her to move even faster over the blonde’s pleasure spots, she knew her wrist would be hurting for hours after this but it was so worth it

All Macarena could do was moan her deep appreciation for what Zulema was doing to her body. 

She didn’t know how to stop her orgasm from coming, her whole body was shaking, sweat was breaking out all over and tears were freely flowing out of her eyes.

She felt like she was floating in pleasure, every little thing was felt tenfold; Zulema’s weight leaning over her body, Zulema’s front pressing against her backside, the woman’s sharp breaths as she kept on increasing the pace of her fingers, and the woman’s smell, that seemed to be all around her in the most delicious way.

“No puedo" she desperately whispered, the brunette curled all three fingers in a hook shape and pressed down on the woman’s wall, Macarena had never felt so much pleasure in her life.

“Then beg me” she whispered back right against Maca's ear, making a shiver ran down Maca’s body.

“Please... let me come” she cried out, fearing she would do it regardless of the woman’s answer.

“No" Zulema answered in her most nonchalant manner, she slowed down on her fingers that was still rubbing circles on Maca’s sensitive place and went as fast as she possibly could with the fingers that were still inside.

Maca was almost weeping in frustration and pleasure, she was a moaning mess and was just thankful that the guard outside the door was apparently deaf.

The brunette stopped her hand that was rubbing circles on the blonde and removed it from the heated place, moving her hand up on Maca’s body she made sure to feel her curves.

Zulema took her weight off Maca, putting some space between their upper bodies again.

“I said I wanted you to watch yourself come” Zulema whispered as her hand finally reached Maca's hair, but before she pulled the blonde up, she took a second and looked at her own reflection in the mirror, seeing herself standing there with the beautiful blonde shaking beneath her as her fingers moved back and forth between the woman’s legs, it was quite the sight.

She pulled Macarena up and made her look at herself coming undone.

“Beg me again” Zulema’s voice husky and low, the blonde had locked eyes with her once again.

“Por favor, Zulema" Maca’s walls started to tingle and flutter before she even heard the answer, the woman’s delicious fingers moving in and out of her while their eyes were locked in one another, it was too much and Maca couldn’t stop it if she tried.

“Look at you” Zulema’s voice was just above a whisper now.

Macarena did what the woman wanted and looked at her own reflection in the mirror, her eyebrows were raised high and she had a deep frown on her face, her legs were still shaking but otherwise her body was completely still, she wasn’t even breathing, she was just holding the last breath she had sharply inhaled, completely still, watching her own body’s reactions and waiting... _for permission._

“Macarena… Come" her eyes still locked in Maca’s face, her own heart beating wildly inside her chest when she said it.

Zulema’s free arm wrapped around Maca’s middle section, just beneath her breast, holding the blonde in place as she had leaned her head back on the brunette’s shoulders and came, hard and shaking all over.

Maca felt like a waterfall of pleasure had broken out inside her, starting at her chest and running down to her stomach until it reached the place where the brunette’s fingers were still moving, and finally it broke free, running down her legs in fast drips.

it was mind numbing.

“oooh god” she moaned in a low whisper, her walls kept clenching and releasing over the other woman’s fingers, while pulsing pleasure through her whole body with each contraction.

She had never had such an intense orgasm, she felt like she might split in two with its intensity.

Zulema closely watched the blonde, trying to memorize everything about her.

Maca made a chocking sound and then was completely silent as she rode out the waves of pleasure. her head was leaning back against Zulema’s shoulder, who had turned her own head towards the blonde, so she would have a perfect view of Maca’s face.

“Dios!” Zulema watched intently, as Maca came; the blonde had a look of bliss and contentment on her face, her walls were still gripping Zulema’s fingers and wetness was still dripping down, slipping through Zulema’s hands before surely making a puddle on the floor.

“Are you ever going to be done?” Zulema asked with an amusement tone and a smile on her face, after she tried to remove her fingers and the blonde got a second wave, gripping her fingers hard and softly moaning while looking at Zulema’s eyes with a pleading look.

They stared at one another as Maca waited for her body to calm down, which took a second or two.

“God” the blond finally found her voice as she came down from her high, she nodded at Zulema and the brunette slowly removed her fingers, they were drenched in the blonde’s orgasm.

Maca lifted her head out of Zulema’s shoulder and they looked at each other through the mirror again, she watched with a dreamy look on her face as Zulema brought her fingers up and drove them inside her own mouth, lightly moaning with her eyes locked on Maca’s...

“You're feeling calmer, Rubia?” Zulema still had one arm wrapped around Maca, they were slowly realizing what just took place between them “can you stand on your own?"

The blonde had a smile on her face, but couldn’t possibly comprehend the brunette’s words as she was still rejoicing in the aftermath of her orgasm.

Realizing Maca wasn’t going to answer, she lowered their bodies to the floor, making sure to avoid the mess Maca there, and smiling to herself thinking that someone would be really confused at finding the evidence of the blonde’s arousal all over the floor.

“That was..wow" Maca's voice was still shaky.

Zulema moved blonde waves away from Maca’s face “I’m glad you’re feeling calmer, Rubita”

Maca was looking at Zulema like she never had before, carefully running her eyes through the woman’s features while she was still getting Maca’s hair to look more presentable.

Zulema noticed the blonde’s glare and quickly stopped fussing with her golden waves, adverting her attention to their surroundings.

They sat there for a few minutes, Maca looking at Zulema with a completely new perspective.

While Zulema couldn’t help but wonder if she just made a terrible mistake with the blonde, and most of all; _how was she ever going to be able to stop herself from doing it again?_

After a while she got up from the floor, extending her hand so Maca could take it. “Come on, you look like a hot mess and we still have a trial to sit through”.

* * *

They came through the doors just as the judge and others were reaching their seats, Robi lead them both to their seats and then moved back, standing by the corner.

“Tia, what took you so long? I was beginning to think you had killed Maca and escaped again” Saray joked, but quickly returned to her more serious expression as she watched the two women “que has pasado?”

“Nada, we were ju…” Zulema was relieved by the judge’s interruption, she didn’t want to deal with Saray’s curiosity right now.

“I think we lost enough time already” the judge said as he sat down in his chair and motioned for Macarena to take the seat she was occupying before they had to take a break “Ms.Ferreiro, please let’s continue. Hopefully we’ll get it done today”

Macarena nodded and got up from her seat, legs still lightly unstable, her insides still tingling in the most delicious way, making her think about the activities that took place in the bathroom just minutes ago.

Saray, being as observant as she was, noticed the way Maca’s legs were lightly shaking and the dreamy look she had on her face “que cojones has pasado?” she asked again, with a frown on her brows.

Zulema looked at her and shrugged, making the Gitana even more suspicious.

“Ms. Ferreiro, you were about to tell us what happened with María Prieto when you felt _indisposed_ , can you continue now?”

“Yes, your honor” she nodded her head, not feeling an ounce of anxiety anymore

“Well, go ahead” the judge was once again leaning forwards in his chair, as were the other people in the room.

All except Zulema.

“She killed herself... I guess she couldn’t handle the thought of going back to prison” she briefly glanced at Zulema before returning her attention to the judge.

“Ms. Ferreiro, are you sure that that’s what you want to tell us?” the judge had a deep frown and was leaning in his chair, hoping the blonde would rethink her statement “You understand that lying on a criminal investigation is a crime?”

“I understand it perfectly..Casper killed herself” she said it again nodding her head and this time with more purpose.

Zulema lowered her head and smiled for a second.

Saray turned her gaze away from Macarena, to look at Zulema with a confused expression on her face.

“What the fuck did you do?” _fuck pretty much sums it up_ the scorpion thought as she looked at her friend and smirked.

“I just asked nicely”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know if you liked it!


End file.
